Series of Songfics
by BeatleLoverGirl
Summary: A tribute to The Beatles! Songfics, about PJO, using Beatles songs! Yay! Don't like, don't read, don't care. Please comment to send me songs. BTW I really don't like the first three chapters, I'm trying to rewrite them now, so skip straight to the fourth chapt, please... well, I guess it's up to you, but the first three chapters suck and will probably disappoint you so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**These one-shots are a tribute to The Beatles. May their legend live on forever. Enjoy!**

Percy had only just returned from his Lightning Thief Quest. He couldn't sort out his feelings of happiness, content, anger, and… maybe, just maybe… love?

_I think about you night and day, _

_I need you and it's true_

_When I think about you _

_I can say,_

_I'm never, never, never ever blue. _

Percy smiled as he thought about her. The way her beautiful hair bounced when she ran, the way she laughed, the way she frowned. She was beautiful in every way.

_So I'm telling, you my friend_

_that I'll get you, I'll get you in the end_

_Yes I will, I'll get you in the e-end_

_Oh yeah, whoa, yeah._

He flushed angrily when he thought about how she blushed whenever she saw Luke. How she patted down her clothes and twirled her hair and flushed happily, eyes shining.

_Well there's gonna be a time_

_When I'm gonna change your mind_

_So you might as well resign yourself _

_To me, whoa yeah…_

But instantly he relaxed again when he remembered her soothing smile, the way she laughed at him when he did something stupid, the way she looked at him when he did something impressive. The way she looked proud in front of national monuments, as though she built them herself.

_Imagine I'm in love with you_

_It's easy 'cause I know_

_I've imagined I'm in love with you_

_Many, many, many times before_

Suddenly, Annabeth materialized from the bushes, startling him. She laughed. "Gods, Seaweed brain, if you could see your face right now!" He smiled goofily. He couldn't help it. Her laughing sounded like bells and chimes. Her voice was melodious. He loved it when she called him Seaweed Brain. "Wise Girl." He said.

_It's not like me, to pretend_

_But I'll get you, I'll get you in the end_

_Yes I will, I'll get you in the e-end_

_Oh yeah, whoa yeah. _

_Oh yeah, oh yeah._

_Oh yeeeaaahhh…_

Annabeth led him towards the arena. But, sadly, Luke was there. He was slashing at the dummies like no tomorrow. Percy heard Annabeth's breath hitch when she glimpsed him. He flushed in anger. But Annabeth gripped his hand slightly, and he relaxed, he figured he could wait, because he knew that Annabeth was meant to be with him.

**So, how was that? Thanks for reading, please review for song requests, only The Beatles songs, or maybe I'll accept Frankie Sinatra songs. **


	2. Chapter 2

**COME ON PEOPLE! ONLY ONE REVIEW? YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT! **

Please Mr. Postman

Percy sighed. He stared at the horizon as the sun slowly sank into the ocean. Suddenly he glanced down from the roof when he felt a presence. The postman was here! And he slipped an envelope into the mailbox. Percy practically fell off of the roof trying to get the letter first.

_There must be some word today_

_From my girlfriend, so far away._

_Please mr. postman, look and see_

_Is there a letter, a letter for me_

Percy ripped open the white envelope. He let out a disappointed sigh as he glimpsed the word 'taxes' on the letter. He was hoping for a letter from Annabeth. She was in San Francisco over the winter, and he was back in Manhattan. She promised to write, though, so he waited every day.

_I've been standing here a-waiting, mr postman_

_So-oh-oh patiently_

_For just a card or just letter, _

_Saying she's returning home to me_

He wasn't sure what he expected. That she loved him? Missed him? When she was meeting him again? He sighed in defeat. He had been waiting every morning and every afternoon for the past week, with no success.

_(Please mr. Postman, look and see)_

_Please Mr Postman, oh yeah_

_(Is there a letter, a letter for me)_

_please please, mr postman, oh yeah_

_(You know it's been a long, long time)_

_Since I heard from that gal of mine_

He would have written her first, if only he hadn't forgotten to get her address. He sighed. No wonder he was called 'Seaweed Brain', or, 'Kelp Head'. But he smiled when he remembered Annabeth again. She smiled and laughed and called him Seaweed brain. The last time he had seen her, he thought he would be able to last a month without her. Maybe not.

_So many days, have passed me by_

_You saw the tears, in my eyes_

_You didn't stop, to make me feel better,_

_By leaving me, a card or a letter_

_(Chorus)_

He decided he would check again later, and walked back up to his apartment. That afternoon, he glanced out the window, and spotted the postman. But he didn't stop. The postman just rode right past his apartment. Before he knew what he was doing, Percy stumbled out of the house, and started to run after the postman on his bike. "Wait!" he yelled. "Please wait!"

_You better wait a minute,_

_(Oh, wait, wait a minute)_

_Oh you better wait a minute_

_(Wait, wait a minute)_

_Oh you better wait a minute, wait a minute_

_(Wait a minute)_

_Oh you gotta wait, wait_

_(Wait, wait…)_

Finally Percy stopped. He panted, hard. There were already tears in his eyes. Annabeth, he thought. He missed her so much. So, so much. Oh Annabeth… Percy trudged back home. She'll write tomorrow, he thought. She definitely will. Of course she will. She promised.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this was a suggestion from ****your hopeless distraction. ****Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy, and no more updates until at least one more review. God, people. This one will be kind of bad, since I don't remember exactly what Luke was like; I haven't read TLO for a while. So, if it's bad, please review or PM me your ideas.**

Anna Go With Him

The battle of Manhattan was nearing it's end. Luke was lying on the marble floor, gasping for breath and leaning against the cold hearth of Hestia. Annabeth was there, and so were Percy and Grover. Annabeth. He let out a rasping breath and looked at her.

_Anna, you come and ask me girl_

_To set you free, girl_

_You say he loves you more than me_

_So I will set you free_

_Go with him_

_(Anna)_

_Go with him_

_(Anna)_

"Luke." Annabeth cried. Rubbing his hand against her cheek. Percy stared down at him, his eyes swirling with mixed emotions. Pain, grief, worry, guilt, anger… Countless emotions like the sea. Luke thought how he had feared this young boy so much. He looked back at Annabeth.

_Anna girl, before you go now_

_I want you to know now_

_That I still love you so_

_But if he loves you more_

_Go with him_

"An-Annabe-th?" He stumbled over his words, dizziness overcoming him when he started to speak. Annabeth looked at him expectantly. "Yes, Luke?" She leaned in to hear his voice. "He loves you more." Luke rasped. Annabeth pulled away from him, her eyes filled with tears. "You know it's true." He muttered.

_All of my life _

_I've been searching for a girl_

_To love me like I love you_

_Oh, now._

Annabeth looked up towards Percy. He smiled down at her, and it was filled with love and care. Annabeth deserved him. Annabeth smiled slightly back and looked back to Luke. "Don't grieve me, Anna." Luke smiled when Annabeth made a face at her nickname. "Go with Percy."

_But every girl I've ever had_

_Breaks my heart and leaves me sad_

_What am I, What am I supposed to do_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

The tears began to fall. "Annabeth?" Luke breathed. He was nearing his end. He could feel it. "Did you love me?" He can't help hoping, if only for a moment, that she did. Annabeth looked slightly uncomfortable.

_Anna, just one more thing girl_

_You give back your ring to me_

_And I will set you free_

_Go with him_

But inside, Luke knew. The girl wanted and needed Percy. He was the one for her. He deserved her as much as she deserved him. They loved each other. Annabeth's feelings were clear now, as well.

_I will set you free_

_(Anna)_

_Go with him_

_(Anna)_

_Go with him_

_(Anna)_

_You can go with him, girl_

_(Anna)_

_Go with him_

"I loved you, Luke," Annabeth began, and Luke visibly tensed, "But only as a brother. Like family." Luke nodded. He began to drift off. He could feel his soul leaving him. He gripped a little more tightly on to Annabeth's hand and turned to Percy. "Don't let it happen again, Percy." He rasped. "All those kids in the Hermes cabin, and Ethan, don't let them become that way." Percy nodded, the tears he had been holding for so long now falling. "I promise." Luke sighed. Peace. At last. He let his soul leave him and drifted off into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**IM SORRY I WAS GONE FORVER BUT NOW IM BACK SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU! *OMG THAT RHYMED***

_Till There Was You (Set a little after Percy disappeared, during the building of the ARGO II)_

Annabeth sighed as she stared out the window of her cabin. It was a rainy, grey day, and despite the camp's ability to repel bad weather, the sky was grey and cloudy, and it drizzled lightly, only adding to the glum atmosphere. _It's been 8 days, 7 hours, and 29 minutes since Percy Jackson disappeared off the surface of the earth._ Annabeth never thought she could ever feel this depressed. She'd spent hours curled up in her cabin, either crying, staring blankly out the window, or thinking about Percy. The blonde haired girl let out another defeated sigh as her thoughts trailed to when she had first met Percy Jackson.

_There were bells, on a hill_  
_but I never, heard them ringing_  
_No, I never heard them at all_  
_Till there was you…_

She had to admit she'd had a crush on him since she was twelve. He was stupid, crazy, but loyal and brave and trusting. She had been drawn to the son of Poseidon since the moment she laid eyes on him. At the time, she had assured herself, it was because she wanted to go on the quest. But later she came to realize that maybe, just maybe, she had wanted to get to know the ebony haired, green-eyed boy who had swept her off her feet.

_There were birds, in the sky_  
_but I never, saw them winging_  
_No, I never saw them at all_  
_Till there was you…_

She thought she'd had a crush on Luke. But as the years passed, she began to realize that she couldn't be without Percy. She felt safe in his presence, happy when he was near, and loved him absolutely to pieces. She couldn't believe how she'd lived without him, for twelve entire years of her life. Annabeth couldn't, wouldn't, imagine a life without the son of Posiedon involved. They were simply made for each other. They balanced each other out. Percy was the wild, out of control hurricane. Annabeth was the one who reigned him in, kept him as in control as possible.

_Then there was, music, and wonderful roses_  
_They tell me, in sweet, fragrant meadows, of dawn and dew_

At this point Annabeth realized that she'd never really been happy until she met Percy Jackson. She had hated her life, despised it to the point where she had abandoned it, met up with Thalia and Luke, and began her new life, which was somewhat better, but she couldn't quite describe it as, well, happy. They had great times together, sure, and she loved Thalia and Luke like family. Her young mind needed something to grasp onto, from the lack of love for the first six years of her life, and she had grabbed on to the first thing that had crossed her path: Luke. For six years afterwards, Annabeth believed that she was in love with the older, blonde son of Hermes, maybe simply because she desperately wanted someone to love, and someone to love her back. And then Percy Jackson had dropped right into the middle of her life.

_There was love, all around_  
_but I never, heard it singing_  
_No, I never heard it at all_  
_Till there was you…_

She had found someone else to love; someone else to love her back. And for the next five years, she had been in the most confused mess she'd ever been in. Her feelings, love, annoyance, mixed feelings about the sea-green eyes swirled around her like a torrent of confusion, determined to ruin her life. Annabeth's love for Percy had swelled when they were fourteen, and he saved her from Atlas. When they were fifteen, she finally became brave enough to kiss him, when he yelled at her to leave the volcano. And finally, when they were sixteen, they officially started dating, and those couple months of her life had been her best.

And then Percy Jackson disappeared into thin air.

_Then there was, music, and wonderful roses_  
_They tell me, in sweet, fragrant meadows, of dawn and dew_

Annabeth had never felt so devastated in her life. She couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't talk… It was like the life had left her all at once. And right now, here she was sitting in her cabin, waiting, full of hope and worry, for the Argo II to be finished, and then she would finally, finally be able to see her boyfriend again. When she was told that they were going to Rome, to find Percy Jackson, her heart swelled with hope and she'd almost hugged Leo right then and there.

_There was love, all around_  
_but I never, heard it singing_  
_No, I never heard it at all_  
_Till there was you…_

"Annabeth?" Piper's soft voice called from the doorway of the Athena Cabin. The grey-eyed girl turned towards the daughter of Aphrodite. "We have archery… But if you don't want to come, I can tell Chiron…" Annabeth put on her best smile, the bravest look she could manage, and stood up. "No, it's alright." And her eyes took on a steely, bold look. "Let's get to archery. Then I can shoot that Seaweed Brain straight from the top of the boat and kill him, bring him back to life, and kill him again." And she lead a confused Piper back to the archery range.

_Till There Was You…._

**AND THAT, MY DARLINGS, WAS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY SO FAR :D! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I tried to get the whole fluffy, angsty, hopeful, melancholy thing down… Please leave a review to tell me what you thought!**


End file.
